mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflux (town)
The Conflux is the ninth playable faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III, introduced in Armageddon's Blade. The official alignment of Conflux is Neutral (but it leans more towards Good, based on storyline). Lore Classes H3-Planeswalker.png|Planeswalker (might) H3-Elementalist.png|Elementalist (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City Hall Conflux H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Mage guild level 1 Marketplace Blacksmith Town hall |file4=Capitol Conflux H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 City hall Castle |file5=Tavern Conflux H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Conflux H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Conflux H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Conflux H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Conflux H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Conflux H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ballistas. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Conflux H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Conflux H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Conflux H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Conflux H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Garden of Life Conflux H3.png |name2=Garden of Life |desc2=The Garden of life increases Pixie production by 10 per week. |req2=1000 Magic Lantern |file3=University of Magic Conflux H3.png |name3=University of Magic |desc3=It allows you to the heroes of 2000 gold to know any of the four schools of magic |req3=5 5 5000 Mage guild level 1 |file4=Artifact merchants Conflux H3.png |name4=Artifact merchants |desc4=For a nominal fee, you can purchase artifacts from the Artifact Merchants. |req4=10000 Marketplace |file5=Shipyard Conflux H3.png |name5=Shipyard |desc5=The Shipyard allows you to purchase boats. |req5=20 2000 |file6=Aurora borealias Conflux H3.png |name6=Aurora borealias |desc6=The presence of the Aurora Borealias increases the town's weekly creature growth by 50%, and generates 5000 gold every day. In addition, it places all spells in your mage guild. |req6=The Grail |col=6 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 5 300 Fort |file2=Altar of Air Conflux H3.png |name2=Altar of Air |desc2=The Altar of Air allows you to recruit Air elementals. |req2=5 1500 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Altar of Water Conflux H3.png |name3=Altar of Water |desc3=The Altar of Water allows you to recruit Water elementals. |req3=5 1500 Mage guild level 1 |file4=Altar of Fire Conflux H3.png |name4=Altar of Fire |desc4=The Altar of Fire allows you to recruit Fire elementals. |req4=5 5 2000 Mage guild level 1 Altar of Air |file5=Altar of Earth Conflux H3.png |name5=Altar of Earth |desc5=The Altar of Earth allows you to recruit Earth elementals. |req5=10 2000 Mage guild level 1 Altar of Water |file6=Altar of Thought H3.png |name6=Altar of Thought |desc6=The Altar of Fire allows you to recruit Psychic elementals. |req6=5 5 2 2 2 2 3000 Mage guild level 1 Altar of Air Altar of Water Altar of Fire Altar of Earth |file7=Pyre Conflux H3.png |name7=Pyre |desc7=The Pyre allows you to recruit Firebirds. |req7=10 10 10 10000 Mage guild level 1 Altar of Air Altar of Water Altar of Fire Altar of Earth Altar of Thought |col=7 }} Upgraded Magic lantern |file2=Upg. Altar of Air Conflux H3.png |name2=Upg. Altar of Air |desc2=The Altar of Air allows you to recruit Storm elementals. |req2=2 2 2 1500 Altar of Air |file3=Upg. Altar of Water Conflux H3.png |name3=Upg. Altar of Water |desc3=The Altar of Water allows you to recruit Ice elementals. |req3=5 5 2000 Altar of Water |file4=Upg. Altar of Fire Conflux H3.png |name4=Upg. Altar of Fire |desc4=The Altar of Fire allows you to recruit Energy elementals. |req4=5 5 2000 Altar of Fire |file5=Upg. Altar of Earth Conflux H3.png |name5=Upg. Altar of Earth |desc5=The Altar of Earth allows you to recruit Magma elementals. |req5=5 1000 Altar of Earth |file6=Upg. Altar of Thought Conflux H3.png |name6=Upg. Altar of Thought |desc6=The Altar of Thought allows you to recruit Magic elementals. |req6=3 3 3 3 3000 Altar of Thought Mage guild level 2 |file7=Upg. pyre Conflux H3.png |name7=Upg. pyre |desc7=The Pyre allows you to recruit Phoenix. |req7=10 10 20 15000 Pyre |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Conflux Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Колония Category:Heroes III factions